


Plot bunnies / Projets fancfics

by Dark_Rose_British (Rose_British), Rose_British



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_British/pseuds/Dark_Rose_British, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_British/pseuds/Rose_British
Summary: Mes projets de fanfictions. Seuls les prologues/chapitre n°1 et/ou les grandes lignes de l'histoire seront publiés puis supprimés si je les transforme en histoire à part entière.Il y aura de tout et de rien ! Je vous invite à voter pour vos projets préférés par commentaires !





	1. Les Grands-parents d'Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui sont les parents de James ?  
> Êtes-vous plutôt Team Fleamont/Euphemia ou Team Charlus/Dorea ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir vu l'Ordre du Phoenix, nous avons tous pensé que Dorea Black et Charlus Potter étaient les parents de James. Or en 2016, JRK a publié sur Pottermore une histoire de la famille Potter et nous découvrons que les parents de James s’appelleraient Fleamont et Euphemia. Cela embête bien les pauvres auteurs de fanfics, surtout que JRK indique que le couple Black-Potter a un fils. Je sais que la communauté magique anglaise était en guerre mais il faut vraiment qu'Harry ai une super mega grosse poisse pour qu'il n'y ait vraiment aucune famille sorcière en vie. En tant qu'auteure, le couple Potter-Black m'arrange mais en même temps, j'aime garder le plus canon possible l'évolution des personnages ante-fanfic. Donc cette histoire est une manière de concilier ce qui est canon et ce qu'on a cru comme étant canon.

  * "Aujourd’hui, vous allez concocter et tester une potion de généalogie."



Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Severus Rogue avait toute l’attention de la classe de potion de la future promotion 1998. Cela était tout de même assez étonnant car sur la petite dizaine d’élèves suivant le cours d’ASPIC, ils étaient quasi tous des sang-purs ayant à disposition moult tapisseries généalogiques. Les seules exceptions étant Granger, une née-moldue qui, au vu du rapport du commun des moldus à la généalogie (comparé au commun des sorciers), ne devait à peine connaître le nom des géniteurs de ses grands-parents, et Potter qui, comme à son habitude, était l’exception qui confirmant la règle.

La fin de la guerre avait dévoilé au grand jour le traitement que le jeune héros avait subi aux mains de la sœur de sa mère et de l’époux de celle-ci. Découvrir qu’il n’avait appris le nom de ses parents qu’à l’occasion de son entrée à Poudlard avait un choc pour beaucoup de monde, en particulier les membres de l’Ordre du Phoenix. Certains avaient pleuré (comme Molly Weasley), d’autres avaient dégagés de forts sentiments de culpabilité plus ou moins mal placés (comme Remus Lupin) et d’autres avaient tenter de savoir pourquoi Potter n’avait jamais parlé de son traitement (comme Kingsley Shacklebolt). Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus avait été positivement étonné par son élève. Il avait mis tout le monde devant ses responsabilités, et de manière assez brutale (pour ne pas dire serpentarde) :

  * Fallait-il que Molly Weasley soit aveugle pour ne pas voir qu’il était mal nourri et que ses vêtements, bien que de seconde main comme ceux de ses enfants, était vraiment trop grands pour lui. Sans compter le fait que 3 de ses enfants avaient mentionné une grille à la fenêtre de chambre et une ribambelle de verrous sur la porte de sa chambre lorsqu’il était venu passé l’été chez eux juste avant sa 2e année
  * N’ayant jamais cherché à prendre contact avec lui avant qu’il devienne son professeur et n’ayant pas vraiment changé d’approche après, Remus n’avait pas le droit de culpabiliser quant au fait de ne pas avoir remarqué que quelque chose clochait.
  * Il avait fait signalement à Dumbledore en 1re année mais celui-ci avait balayé le sujet d’un revers de main. De plus, aucun de ses autres professeurs ne semblaient avoir remarqué de problème ni même l’infirmière. Et pour finir, le fait que les membres de l’Ordre qui étaient chargés de le surveiller n’aient également rien remarqué en disait long sur leur méthode de surveillance et que c’était donc un miracle qu’il ne se soit pas fait attrapé par des mangemorts



Depuis, rares étaient les personnes à savoir comment se comporter avec le jeune homme du fait de leur culpabilité ambiante. Lui, il n’avait rien à se reprocher. Il avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à Minerva, à Poppy et à Albus. Et comme le principal concerné, il avait été ignoré. Et comme il avait une position d’espion à maintenir, il ne pouvait être vu en train de chercher à améliorer le quotidien du jeune homme. Ou en train de se montrer aimable envers sa personne. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il ne détestait pas le fils de son ancienne némésis d’école. Il avait rapidement compris ce que cachait son comportement. A vrai dire, il avait même de l’affection pour le jeune homme. Et son seul moyen pour le montrer, avait été d’abandonner son côté sarcastique à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais bon, il l’avait abandonné avec tout le monde même s’il aimait particulièrement titiller certains élèves (entendre Ronald Weasley).

  * "Les instructions sont au tableau. Vous avez 1h30."



Tout le monde se dirigea vers la réserve d’ingrédients pour prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin. Severus circula dans les allées de la classe pendant que les élèves confectionner leur potion. La seule chose qu’il pouvait regretter avec la majorité d’entre eux, c’est qu’ils n’allaient pas plus loin que les instructions du livre, en particulier Granger. Potter était encore une fois une surprise. Bien qu’il suive majoritairement les instructions du manuel ou du tableau, il réalisait certaines opérations relatives à la constitution des ingrédients qui lui laissait pensait qu’il avait fait un tour à la bibliothèque. Cette pensée (le fait que l’intérêt de Potter pour les potions aille aussi loin) fit naitre un léger sourire sur les lèvres du potionniste.

  * "Normalement, vous êtes censé avoir fini. Plongez votre parchemin dans la potion pendant 5 min. Ensuite, vous pourrez le récupérer avec la pince. Vous vous percerez le doigt avec l’aiguille après l’avoir désinfectée puis vous ferez tomber exactement 3 gouttes de sang sur le parchemin. Pas plus, pas moins."



Un peu plus de 5 min plus tard…

  * "Si vous avez bien réalisé votre potion, le parchemin est en train d’indiquer votre personne, vos parents ainsi que 4 générations d’ancêtres supplémentaires… Que se passe-t-il ?"
  * "Monsieur, je pense que…que j’ai raté ma potion", déclara Potter
  * "Faites-voir… A vrai dire, votre potion est la meilleure de la classe Potter. Vous vous ne vous êtes pas arrêter aux instructions et avaient pris en compte la structure des ingrédients pour les découper ou en extraire l’essence. Pas comme d’autres", fit-il avec un regard appuyé vers Granger. "Pourquoi pensez-vous avoir raté votre potion ?"



En guise de réponse, Potter lui tendit son parchemin.

  * "Tout le monde dehors, maintenant." [Une fois que tout le monde fut sorti]. "Eh bien, Potter. Vous avez le chic pour attirer les situations inhabituelles."
  * "Professeur ?"
  * "Si vous aviez vraiment raté votre potion, toute anomalie sur une génération se serait affiché des deux côtés de votre généalogie. Or, nous voyons clairement qu’il n’y a aucun souci du côté de votre mère. Est-ce que vous reconnaissez le blason qui se trouve là où aurait dû figurer vos grands-parents et le reste de votre généalogie paternelle ?"
  * "Oui, c’est le blason de la famille Potter."
  * "Dans ce cas, je ne peux que supposer qu’il y a secret de famille e"t que ledit secret trouve son origine au niveau de vos grands-parents vu qu’ils n’apparaissent pas."
  * "Génial. C’est toujours sur moi que tombe ce genre de truc.
  * "Tout à fait d’accord avec vous. Il ne vous reste plus qu’à faire des recherches au niveau de l’état civil et de vos archives familiales."



Potter commença alors à ranger ses affaires et glissa le parchemin dans une pochette.

  * "Professeur?"
  * "Oui, Potter ?"
  * "Vous étiez en cours avec mon père. Certes, vous vous détestiez mais vous êtes susceptibles d’avoir entendu des choses, en particulier avec tous les sang-purs traditionnalistes qui devaient y avoir à Serpentard."
  * "Votre raisonnement est juste. Je n’ai jamais entendu les noms de vos grands-parents paternels. Comme vous devez vous en douter, votre père était enfant unique. Et je sais que vos grands-parents l’ont eu à un âge avancé, entre 40 et 50 ans. C’est mon côté moldu qui parle mais je sais que même d’après les standards sorciers, c’est assez tardif pour avoir son premier enfant."
  * "Merci, professeur. Ça me donne un point de départ."
  * "De rien, Monsieur Potter."



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour répondre à cette tortueuse question, je prévois de me plonger dans un peu dans l'histoire de la famille Black et plus exactement, sur celle de la fratrie de Dorea, même si j'échange les histoires de Phineas II (pro-moldu) et de Marius Black (cracmol). Harry mènera sa petite enquête auprès des personnes qui ont connu son père ou issus de la famille Black afin de résoudre ce secret de famille.


	2. La pièce manquante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sur fanfiction, cette histoire a été désignée comme favorite parmi mes projets de l'époque lors de fin de la publication de "Pour te protéger". Cependant, j'avais plus d'imagination pour "La loi de l'Amour".

**_ PDV SEVERUS _ **

La guerre était finie depuis déjà 8 mois. Et pourtant il ne pouvait toujours pas vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Pour preuve, c'était la première fois qu'il retournait à Gringott’s depuis la fin de ses études.

Il avait survécu à la morsure de Nagini par pur miracle. Avant l'apparition de Potter à Pré-au-Lard puis au château, il était en train d'expérimenter dans le magnifique labo qu'il avait fait installer dans les appartements du directeur. Expérimentation qu'il avait quelque peu ratée, à la vue des vapeurs rouges qu'il avait récolté (et inhalées) au lieu de blanches. Mais c'était ces vapeurs qui lui avaient sauvé la vie, faisant office d'antidote contre le venin du serpent. Quand il s'était réveillé, Potter avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la plupart de ses partisans étaient soit morts (comme cette chère Bellatrix), soit en prison (comme Crabbe et Goyle Sr), soit en fuite (comme Rodolphus), soit avaient manœuvré pour se sortir d'affaire (les Malfoy, comme à leur habitude). Quant à lui, Severus Tobias Rogue, il en était ressorti avec un ordre de Merlin 1re classe, les excuses du Ministère et tout le tralala. Et il gardait la direction de Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais pensé être un jour reconnaissant à un Potter. Or Harry Potter avait produit au Ministère les preuves de son innocence quant au meurtre de Dumbledore et de son rôle d'espion.

Tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive cette lettre de Lucius, il y avait de cela même pas une semaine. Il ne savait comment mais l'aristocrate avait réussi à se faire sauver les miches par rien de moins qu'Harry Potter. Encore lui. Il avait certes perdu de son influence au ministère, son siège au Conseil d'administration de l'école et il ne pouvait faire lui-même usage de son siège au Magenmagot, qui était actuellement entre les mains du jeune Théodore Nott (dont le père n'avait pas survécut à la guerre) jusqu'à ce que Drago soit marié. C'était d'ailleurs plus ou moins pour cela que le blond, qui était la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami, lui avait demandé de lui rendre visite.

_ FLASHBACK _

  * _S_ _everus, mon vieil ami ! Comment te portes-tu ?_
  * _Bien, Lucius. Et toi-même ?_
  * _Je me porte bien, merci. Je suis dans l’obligation de me replonger dans la politique française étant donné que je ne peux faire usage du siège ancestral au Magenmagot mais rien ne m'en empêche de reprendre en main celui à l'Assemblée de Gaule._
  * _Qui représente le siège Malfoy ?_
  * _Théodore Nott. Son père s'est fait écrasé par un géant durant la bataille et comme il n'avait pas rejoint... Les troupes, rien ne l'empêchait de récupérer titre, fortune et siège. Et après audition, le Ministère l'a estimé suffisamment neutre pour servir de représentant pour des sièges tenus par des familles... Impliquées. En tout cas, il sera mon représentant tant que Drago sera considéré comme... Immature pour siéger._
  * _Excuse-moi mais tu ne peux siéger au Magenmagot parce que tu portes la Marque. Or Drago la porte également. En toute logique, le prochain Malfoy qui pourrait siéger officiellement serait ton éventuel premier petit-fils._
  * _En toute logique, oui. Mais grâce au héros national, Harry Potter, Drago a été reconnu irresponsable de tous les actes qu'il a perpétré sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il est porté la Marque ou non lors de leur exécution. Néanmoins, le ministère a décidé de le punir d'avoir été marqué en lui interdisant de siéger au Magenmagot, que cela soit en tant que représentant ou en son nom propre tant qu'il n'est pas marié. C’est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'ai appelé._
  * _Tu veux marier Drago à Astoria Greengrass juste pour qu'il puisse reprendre le siège de famille ? Tu es fou ? C'est encore une gamine qui vient à peine d'entrer en 5ème année ! Tu en as parlé avec Lord Greengrass ?_
  * _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne vais pas marier Drago pour qu'il soit assit au Magenmagot mais parce qu'il est dans l'obligation de se marier. Et cela ne sera pas avec Astoria. Je me suis déjà entretenu avec Cyrus pour lui expliquer la situation. Nos avocats travaillent actuellement à trouver un accord pour la prochaine génération._
  * _Quelle situation ?_
  * _Mon avocat m'a contacté la semaine passée pour me faire savoir qu'un vieux contrat de mariage s'était activé et qu'il avait prédominance sur celui contracté avec Cyrus pour Drago et Astoria. Un contrat écrit au 16e siècle entre ma famille et celle des Prince._



_Au nom de Prince, Severus se crispa. Prince avait été le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, Eileen, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse renier pour avoir épouser son père, le moldu Tobias Rogue. On ne peut pas dire que cela lui ai réussi par la suite._

  * _Quel est le rapport avec moi ?_
  * _Severus, Severus... Je crois que tu sais très bien en quoi cela te concerne._
  * _C'est impossible. Ma mère a été reniée parce qu'elle a souhaité se marier avec mon père. Mes grands-parents étaient de fervents opposants aux unions entre sorciers et moldus, même s'ils n'avaient rien contre les sorciers nés-moldus. Ma mère était fille unique sans aucune autre famille que ses parents. La lignée a due sans doute s'éteindre depuis le temps._
  * _Je ne sais pas comment, Severus, mais le contrat s'est activé et tu es la seule personne vivante dont le lien avec la famille Prince est suffisamment fort pour que tu sois la personne concernée. Tu devrais vérifier avec les Gobelins mais je suis certain que d'ici la fin de l'été, je pourrais t'appeler mon gendre._



_ FIN FLASHBACK _

Et voilà pourquoi il se trouvait à la banque pour déterminer comment il se trouvait à honorer un contrat de mariage d'une famille dont il n'avait jamais fait partie sauf sur le plan génétique.

  * Mr. Rogue ? Je suis Rakfeld et je suis chargé de m'occuper de votre demande. Il s'agit un problème de succession, c'est cela ?
  * Bonjour, et non, pas vraiment. Une de mes connaissances m'a fait savoir il y a quelques jours qu'un contrat de mariage entre sa famille et celle dans laquelle est née ma mère s'était activée et que je me devais donc d'honorer le contrat en épousant son fils. Or ma mère a été exclue de sa famille avant ma naissance suite à sa volonté d'épouser mon père. Elle est d’ailleurs décédée en 1979.
  * Quel était le nom de jeune fille de votre mère ?
  * Eileen Prince.
  * Nous allons commencer par un test de sang puis nous allons examiner le dossier familial des Prince.



Rakfeld claqua des doigts et une feuille de parchemin ainsi qu'une aiguille apparurent en face du sorcier. Severus pris la l'aiguille, se perça le doigt puis fit tomber une goutte de sang sur le parchemin. La tâche écarlate disparue du parchemin et commença à être remplacer par des lignes d'encre.

_Severus Tobias Rogue_

_Sorcier sang-mêlé_

_Ne le 9 janvier 1960_

_ Père :  _ _Tobias Rogue, moldu (décédé)_

 _ Mère :  _ _Eileen Rogue (anciennement Prince, reniée), sorcière de sang-pur (décédée)_

 _ Grands-parents maternels : _ _Lord Elias Prince et Lady Charlotte Prince, née Lonaker (décédés)_

 _ Grands-parents paternels : _ _Joshua Rogue et Ann Rogue, née Gawalklo (Décédés)_

 _ Héritier : _ _famille Prince (réintégré) + siège au Magenmagot_

Severus regarda le bout de parchemin. Comme il le pensait, ses grands-parents maternels n'étaient plus de ce monde mais cela datait-il d'avant ou après le décès de sa mère ? Mais que signifiait "réintégré"? Le gobelin analysa le résultat puis claqua de nouveau des doigts. Une pile de documents apparu sur le coin de son bureau.

  * Intéressant... Les résultats montrent clairement que votre mère a été exclut de la famille et donc de l'héritage et pourtant, vous avez été réintégré. Avez-vous jamais rencontré vos grands-parents ?
  * Non, jamais. Je ne savais même pas avec certitude s'ils étaient encore en vie ou nom.
  * .. Fit le gobelin tout en fouillant dans la pile de documents. Vu les circonstances, je doute que Lord Elias ou Lady Charlotte vous aient eux-mêmes réintégrés. Cela doit s'agir d'une vieille clause dans les règles de succession... Ou tout simplement de la raison pour laquelle votre mère avait été reniée, fit-il en brandissant un papier. Ceci est une copie de la lettre que Lord Elias a transmis aux membres des familles Prince et Lonaker dans laquelle il annonce les raisons de l'exclusion de votre mère. À l'époque, il ne s'agissait plus que d'un cousin veuf et de sa fille célibataire pour les Prince et d'une vieille tante presque bicentenaire chez les Lonaker. Toutes ces personnes sont décédées depuis, sans descendance.



Severus pris la lettre et la parcouru d'un trait.

_Moi, Elias Prince, chef de la famille du même nom, déclare renier ma fille et unique enfant Eileen, sous la raison que son union avec un homme moldu n'engendrera que des enfants aux capacités magiques diminuées et qui apporteront honte et déshonneur au sang des Prince._

_Il est de mon devoir de préserver notre famille._

_Ainsi soit-il._

Severus ferma les yeux et se pinça le nez. Il tenait le record de la maîtrise de potions obtenue au plus jeune âge. Il était un génie des potions et il avait amassé une petite fortune grâce à son art. Il avait été espion de la Lumière auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui-ci ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Il disposait également d'une maîtrise en défense et en sortilèges. Il vient juste d’obtenir un ordre de Merlin 1re classe. Il était le directeur de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas ce que son grand-père entendait précisément par _"enfants aux capacités magiques diminuées"_ mais il doutait de faire partie de cette catégorie.

Sentant la compréhension s’installer chez le sorcier, le gobelin continua.

  * Comme vous le savez sans doute, certaines anciennes familles de sorciers appartiennent à un mouvement idéologique dénommé la suprématie du sang. De ce que je sais, Lord Elias était un modéré. Pour lui, la priorité était à la présence de magie dans le sang. Vous pourrez d’ailleurs trouver dans vos aïeuls des sorciers sangs-mêlés ou même nés-moldus. Vos faits d’armes font de vous un sorcier puissant, rendant les inquiétudes de votre grand-père nulles.
  * Pourquoi n’est-ce que maintenant ET de cette manière que je prends connaissance de mon héritage ? D’ailleurs, pourquoi le contrat s’active-t-il maintenant ? Drago Malfoy est majeur depuis presque 2 ans.
  * Je ne peux faire que des suppositions, M. Rogue. Je n’ai pas lu le contrat en question et je ne peux que supposer qu’il était fait mention d’une clause arguant que le contrat ne pourra être acté tant que l’un des subjugués ne serait pas en âge ou encore inscrits à Poudlard ou toute autre école de magie. Quant au fait de votre héritage, votre grand-père est décédé en 1976 et tout est resté sous le nom de votre grand-mère. Celle-ci est décédée fin 1981 et si je ne me trompe pas, cela correspond à certains de vos déboires avec la justice sorcière.
  * Effectivement, fit Severus, refusant de s’éterniser sur cette période plus que désagréable de sa vie.
  * ... Et nous connaissons le niveau d’organisation et de sérieux du Ministère ces dernières décennies. Pour faire simple, lors du décès de votre grand-père, vous ne remplissiez pas encore les conditions de réintégration et tout a été transmis à votre grand-mère, y compris le siège au Magenmagot. Lors de son propre décès, vous aviez déjà obtenu vos maitrises, en particulier celles de potions et vous étiez officiellement affilié à un... mouvement proche des idéologies de votre famille, vous qualifiant pour l’héritage. Cependant, lorsque le Ministère s’est intéressé à votre profil, tous vos comptes ont été figés. Pendant ce temps, votre grand-mère a quitté ce monde et d’après nos procédures, tous les comptes à son nom ont été figés en attendant la réalisation de la procédure de succession. Notre blocage s’est confondu avec celui du Ministère et la succession a été doublement bloquée, si je puis dire. Votre grand-mère n’ayant pas fait de testament, il revenait au Ministère de faire appel à la magie pour trouver ses héritiers. Le ministère avait fait bloqué tous les comptes vous concernant, et cela a inclut ceux provenant de Lady Charlotte le moment venu, bien qu’ils n’étaient pas clairement indiqués comme vous appartenant. Je suppose que le Ministère n’ayant toujours pas cherchés les héritiers, n’a pas levé le blocage sur ces comptes-ci, nous empêchant de mener la succession à son terme de notre côté. Cela n’a pas empêché la magie de vous reconnaître comme membre de la famille Prince et donc de vous rendre éligible à tous les contrats en cours au sein de la famille. Ce qui nous amène au contrat de mariage avec la famille Malfoy et votre venue ici dans nos locaux.
  * Je suppose que je ne peux sortir de ce contrat.
  * Non, effectivement. Que vous acceptiez l’héritage ou non, vous êtes toujours la dernière personne reconnue du sang des Prince et l’Honorable Drago Malfoy le dernier Malfoy de sang non-marié. Et vous ne pouvez modifier le contrat, qui a été fait... au 16e siècle.



Et merde ! Le voila obliger d’épouser un gamin qu’il a vu grandir à cause d’un contrat datant de plus de quatre siècles ! Il n’osait imaginer les clauses obsolètes y figurant.

  * Comment je réclame l’héritage ? Vu où j’en suis...



Le gobelin fit un sourire carnassier.

  * Comme vous, Severus Rogue, héritier des Prince, avait prit connaissance de votre héritage par ce que l’on peut considérer comme des recherches généalogiques personnelles, Gringott’s a de nouveau la totale main mise sur la succession. Comme je le disais, Lady Charlotte Prince n’avait pas écrit de testament donc la reconnaissance de la magie par le biais de la bague de famille devrait suffire.



Et sur cela, un écrin en velours bleu nuit apparut sur le bureau entre Severus et Rakfeld. Le gobelin le poussa vers le sorcier aux cheveux de jais, qui l’ouvrit et y découvrit une chevalière en onyx surmontée d’un saphir et dont l’anneau était gravé de la devise familiale _« Magie avant tout »_. Il la glissa à son doigt et senti un flux de magie passer à travers son être et le saphir scintiller.

Sur le parchemin de généalogie, une modification apparue. Au lieu de «  _Severus Tobias Rogue »_ , il était désormais inscrit _« Lord Severus Tobias Rogue-Prince »_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc l'idée, c'est que Severus et Drago doivent se marier à cause d'un vieux contrat de mariage liant les familles Prince et Malfoy. Leur union n'est pas régi par l'amour mais par le respect. De fait, aucun ne culpabilise à prendre un amant. Coup du destin, ils ont le même : Harry. Un jour, le jeune homme quitte le pays subitement. Les deux époux, qui ont découvert leur point commun, décident de rechercher notre héros préféré afin de lui proposer un ménage à trois.


	3. La cachette de Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Les mangemorts libres profitent de l'évasion de Sirius. Fudge demande l’aide de Mycroft Holmes pour protéger un Harry fugueur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu l'inspiration pour cette histoire après avoir lu quelques fanfics crossover Harry Potter/Sherlock (la série de la BBC avec Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman et Mark Gatniss). Pour le moment, je n'ai rien écrit hormis une timeline assez grossière que je vous présente ci-dessous.

Je pars du principe que les élèves de Poudlard ont 3 mois de vacances d’été (1er juin à 31 août). J'ai toujours eu l'impression que fin mai/début juin, tout le monde avait fini cours et examen. Pour avoir le temps de bien développer Harry lors de sa présence à Baker Street, j'ai ajusté la timeline de l'été :

 ** _Début juin :_** les Weasley gagnent la loterie et partent illico en Egypte.

 ** _Mi-juin : _** ils sont photographiés par la Gazette en Egypte.

 _ **Fin juin :**_ Evasion de Sirius. Réunion des mangemorts au manoir Malfoy.

 _ **1 re semaine de Juillet :**_ Harry gonfle Marge, quitte Privet Drive et s’installe au Chaudron Baveur en début de semaine. Milieu de semaine, les Weasley le rejoigne. Fin de semaine attaque des mangemorts.

* * *

 

 **Prologue :** description de Sirius quittant Azkaban + annonce de son évasion. Réunion des mangemorts libres chez Lucius Malfoy. Description d’Harry quittant Privet Drive, arrivant au Chaudron Baveur. Description des Weasley le rejoignant.

 _ **Chapitre 1 (début de la 2 e semaine de juillet) :** _Lors d’une réunion de crise entre Fudge, Amelia Bones et Rufus Scrimgebour, le Ministre déclare qu’Harry Potter n’est pas en sécurité car il n’est plus chez sa famille. Il explique les circonstances ainsi que le fait que le renvoyer chez sa famille ne soit actuellement pas une bonne idée. Malgré l’incongruité de la situation personnelle d’Harry, Amelia pense que le monde moldu est plus sûr pour lui car les mangemorts ne savent pas y circuler. Fudge décide de contacter quelqu’un dans le gouvernement moldu aka Mycroft.

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_ Fudge, accompagné de Mycroft, va chercher Harry en début de matinée le mardi de la 2 e semaine. Ils croisent Arthur Weasley, Fudge explique la situation, Arthur conteste. Fudge menace Arthur et sous-entends qu’il exploite l’ignorance d’Harry en matière de culture sorcière pour rehausser la réputation de sa famille, et que Weasley ou non, Harry n’est pas en sécurité sur le Chemin de Traverse. Arthur dit qu’Harry ne peut retourner chez sa famille, ils sont horribles avec lui. Fudge rétorque « Mais qui a dit qu’il retournait chez sa famille. Mais ravi de savoir que vous étiez au courant de la situation de notre Sauveur et que vous n’avez fait aucun signalement. » Un peu plus tard, Ron se réveille et va pour réveiller Harry dans sa chambre pour la trouver vide. Il va prévenir, paniqué, son père qui lui dit de ne pas s’inquiéter. Molly comprend que quelque chose de grave se passe. Elle demande des explications à son mari, qui lui dit qu’il sera peut-être nécessaire qu’elle cherche un job. Molly veut prévenir Albus mais Arthur lui fait remarquer les trous dans le discours d’Albus sur l’éducation et le traitement d’Harry avant son arrivée à Poudlard et dit que pour une fois, le grand mage a eu tort et qu’il faut qu’il s’en rende compte.

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_ Mycroft et Harry sont dans une voiture. Harry demande à Mycroft s’il est de la famille de Sherlock Holmes, avec comme argument le nom de famille, le prénom bizarre ainsi qu’une ressemblance au niveau des yeux et des oreilles. Mycroft est obligé d’acquiescer. Harry demande ensuite pourquoi il ne peut rester au Chaudron Baveur ou aller au Terrier. Mycroft explique que des mesures de sécurité spécifiques sur le pub serait comme mettre un drapeau pour dire qu’Harry s’y trouve et que vu son état, le Terrier ne résisterait pas à la pression magique des sortilèges nécessaires. En arrivant à Baker Street, Mycroft fait savoir à Harry qu’il n’a pas à se soucier du statut du secret du moment qu’il est à l’intérieur de Baker Street, car tout le monde est, pour une raison ou pour une autre, au courant pour la magie. Mycroft dépose Harry dans l’appartement de Sherlock puis repart. Dans sa voiture, il sort un carnet et un stylo plume de sa veste et écrit dedans. Il obtient des réponses du carnet :

_« Le Ministère a enfin une dette envers moi._

_Je suppose que cela a un lien avec les attaques. De quoi Fudge avait besoin ?_

_Une cachette sûre pour Harry Potter._

_Il est censé vivre dans un endroit protégé avec sa famille._

_Il a migré au Chaudron Baveur après avoir transformé sa tante en bibendum volant dans un accès de rage. Cela a donné beaucoup de travail aux équipes d’oubliators._

_Autant que je sache, sa tante est censée être au courant._

_Mea culpa. Il a gonflé la sœur du mari de sa tante._

_Il n’empêche. Si les oubliators sont passés, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème._

_Fudge a sous-entendu que le renvoyer dans sa famille serait très loin d’être une bonne idée._

_…_

_Tu es toujours là ?_

_Oui. Où l’as-tu déposé ?_

_Dans la meilleure cachette pour obtenir les informations que nous recherchions tout en le protégeant._

_Chez ton frère donc. N’est-ce pas un peu dangereux ?_

_Sans aucun doute. Mais si nos informations sont correctes, l’instinct de survie ainsi que les capacités innées de Mr Potter rétabliront l’équilibre._

_Je te fais confiance sur le sujet. De toute façon, tu sais ce qu’il risque de se passer s’il lui arrive quelque chose de néfaste._

_Je sais, très cher. Je sais. »_

_**Chapitre 4 :**_ John offre du thé à Harry. Harry demande comment ils connaissent le monde de la magie. John demande à Harry d’en dire plus sur lui mais Sherlock le fait à sa place. Harry dit qu’il n’a plus besoin de se présenter et demande pourquoi ici serait l’endroit le plus sécure pour lui. Sherlock rigole et dit pourquoi il lui faudrait une réponse à cette question comme il l’a posé à Mycroft. Harry rétorque qu’il a seulement demandé pourquoi le Chaudron Baveur ou la maison de son meilleur ami n’étaient pas sauf. Sherlock rétorque cela vient plus du fait que la vie d’Harry est une énigme depuis la mort de ses parents et pendant ses vacances d’été depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_ Harry découvre alors que légalement parlant, la plupart des sorciers n'ont pas d'existence légale chez les moldus sauf ceux nés-moldus. Bien sûr, si pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils ont besoin d’une existence dans le monde moldu, les gobelins peuvent les aider. Ayant une mère née-moldue, Harry aurait pu avoir une existence dans le monde moldu s’il était de ce côté-ci de la barrière. Etant né à Ste-Mangouste, il n’a pas d’existence chez les moldus.

Harry rigole en disant que Petunia a bien du galérer pour l’inscrire à l’école. Sherlock tilte au nom de Pétunia et révèle que pour le monde sorcier, il a été envoyé dans une famille magique aimante avec quelques frères et soeurs et a été élevé dans les traditions magiques. Or les élèments des frères Holmes ne vont pas dans ce sens et pourtant, Harry n’a jamais été détecté à Privet Drive. Harry parle des événements avant sa 2e année avec Dobby. Sherlock lui demande d’appeler Dobby. L’elfe révèle que pour trouver Harry, il s’est rendue à la maison des Potter à Godric’s Hollow et a enregistré la signature magique de Lily et James et puis a laissé sa magie le guider vers la signature magique ressemblant le plus à la combinaison des deux.

* * *

Il s'agirait d'un AU à compter du T3. Fics en en 5 parties, une par année à Poudlard restante :

3e année : _**La cachette de Baker Street**_ >> Harry est caché à Baker Street suite à des attaques de mangemorts après l'évasion de Sirius. Il découvre une autre facette du monde sorcier grâce aux frères Holmes.

4e année : _**Le protégé de Baker Street**_ >> Mary devient une sorte de garde du corps pour Harry et le protège à tout moment, sauf lors de la fin du Tournoi. Possible regroupement avec la 5e année

5e année : _**Le département des nés-moldus**_ _(titre provisoire)_ >> Mary continue de protéger Harry, même si cela signifie mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore. Possible regroupement avec la 4e année.

6e année : _**Holmes de coeur**_ _(titre provisoire)_ >> Harry déménage officiellement à Square Grimmauld suite à une attaque de mangemort qui prouvent que les boucliers de sang ne peuvent les retenir. Dumbledore essaie de se racheter auprès d'Harry concernant les Dursley mais celui-ci réfléchit désormais comme un Holmes.

7e année : _**Relicats d'héroïsme**_ _(titre provisoire)_ >> Chasse aux horcruxes avec Ron, Hermione, Sherlock, Mary et Watson. Les 2 ados ne sont pas ravis de la présence des 3 adultes ni de leur opinion concernant Dumbledore

 


	4. Trois Petits démons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU 6e et 7e année.

En cette soirée du 31 octobre 1996, Harry Potter était assis à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle pour le festin d'Halloween. Sa meilleur amie, Hermione, était à sa droite et regardait avec dégoût leur meilleur ami, Ron, en train de se goinfrer et d'avaler des énormes quantités de nourriture tel un ogre de conte de fées en face lui. Sa soeur, Ginny, était à côté de lui. Bien qu'elle soit en uniforme, elle l'avait arrangé de manière révélatrice. La jupe avait été raccourcie et la chemise avait quelques boutons ouverts et la naissance de ses seins était plus que remarquable. Harry était étonné du manque de manière dont faisait preuve les deux plus jeunes Weasley, en particulier à l'école. Car si Ron mangeait toujours comme un malpropre chez lui (même s'il en mettait un peu moins partout), Ginny n'était jamais vêtue de manière aussi provocante. Son look était même plutôt garçon manqué en présence de ses frères et de ses parents. Il était également renversé à l'idée que Ron n'ait pas fait usage de ses prérogatives de grand frère sur le sujet. Après tout, il regardait les petits copains de sa soeur avec un mauvais oeil.  
Mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il savait pour qui Ginny s'habillait de la sorte. Pour lui. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'était pas intéressé. Pas que Ginny ne soit pas mignonne. Mais elle avait trop de caractéristiques physiques en commun avec sa défunte mère et il n'avait pas besoin d'une relation sentimentale basée sur un complexe d'Oedipe, merci bien. Sans compter le fait qu'Harry n'était pas fixé sur son orientation sexuelle. Certes, il avait fréquenté Cho Chang mais pendant un laps de temps tellement court et pas dans les meilleurs circonstances, vu qu'elle pleurait encore Cedric. Après cela, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de parler à d'autres membres de la gente féminine entre l'AD et Ombrage qui était sur son dos l'année passée. Il s'était contenter d'admirer et il s'était surpris à examiner autant ses camarades mâles que femelles. Il s'était autoproclamé bisexuel juste à cause du fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment en condition d'explorer la chose à cause des raisons suivantes :  
1 - Voldemort : avec des enfants de mangemorts comme camarades, il était sûr que ses faits et gestes étaient régulièrement rapporté à Face-de-Serpent. Fréquenté quelqu'un reviendrait à mettre cette personne et sa famille en danger. Et le complexe du héros gryffondorien d'Harry refusait de faire volontairement de quelqu'un une cible des nazis magiques.  
2 - Sa célébrité : les journaux étaient à l'affut de la moindre anecdote à son sujet. Il avait apprit bien après coup que sa relation avec Cho avait fait la Une de Sorcière Hebdo. Il ne voulait voir sa vie étalée dans la presse d'un côté et de l'autre, la majorité des filles qui étaient suffisamment âgées pour qu'il les fréquente ne voyaient que le Sauveur, l'Elu etc et non Harry. Donc autant s'épargner des emmerdements.  
À part cela, il n'avait plus cours de divination ni d'histoire de la magie et il avait réussi à obtenir un Optimal en potions à ses BUSES. Il imaginait toujours avec grand plaisir la tête de Rogue quand il avait dû avoir la liste des Eleves d'ASPIC sous les yeux.  
Donc voici l'état de la vie d'Harry Potter, Gryffondor de 6e année à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et accessoirement, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et préfet. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Les mauvais résultas de Ron lors de sa 5e année lui avait fait perdre son insigne et Harry l'avait récupéré. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore de l'engueulage du rouquin par ses parents. Pas que cela ai eu beaucoup d'impact sur ses résultats scolaires. A vrai dire, ils semblaient encore plus catastrophiques qu'avant.  
Donc, c'était le festin d'Halloween et Harry se demandait quelle merde allait lui tomber dessus cette année. Car autant qu'il se souvienne, chaque Halloween (ou Samaïn, pour les traditionnels) qu'il avait passé dans le monde magique, il lui arrivait une crasse.  
La mort de ses parents et sa remise aux Dursley quand il avait 1 an.  
Le troll en première année.  
La première pétrification en deuxième.  
L'attaque de la Grosse Dame en troisième.  
Son entrée dans le tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année.  
Rien de spécial ne s'était passé à Halloween l'an passé mais il était sûr que, pour compenser, le destin organiserait un truc bien chiant cette année.  
Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, les lumières de la Grande Salle commencèrent à vaciller. L'atmosphère se trouva lourdement chargé en magie. Le ciel enchanté s'assombrit et cracha de puissants éclairs. Un cercle lumineux apparu au milieu de la pièce. La lumière qui en ressortait s'intensifia jusqu'au point d'être aveuglante et de forcer tout le monde à se cacher les yeux. Puis quelques instants plus tard, la lumière disparue. Et quand les regards de la Grande Salle se posèrent en direction du cercle, il purent voir trois petites filles d'environ 5 ans se serrant les unes contre les autres et regardant les environs avec inquiétude.  
Trois petites filles avec des yeux verts connus de tous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, les 3 gamines qui apparaissent dans la Grande Salle sont les futures filles d'Harry. Leur présence dans le passé (en plus de chambouler la vie d'Harry) va révéler certains traits de caractère et autres ambitions secrètes de certains personnages.


	5. Redevenir soi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU T7. Inspirée par la fic "Harriet Potter, How to be a witch."

_Severus,_  
_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que je suis mort et cela depuis un moment. Je ne doute pas de la grande joie que ma disparition a pu t'apporté. Avec du recul, je reconnais maintenant qu'on a vraiment été infect avec toi à Poudlard et je m'en excuse, même si le mal est déjà fait. Savoir que j'ai amené quelqu'un à rejoindre ce que je considérais encore il y a peu comme le camp ennemi me hanterais jusqu'à la fin. Ce qui ne veut pas dire quelque chose dans l'état actuel des choses. Je suis sûr que je suis en train de t'embrouiller mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand j'en aurais fini, tu auras compris. Je te demande juste de prendre sur toi et de me faire confiance une seule et unique fois dans ta vie._  
_Tu as sans doute remarqué, vers le milieu de l'année 1980, la subite baisse d'attaque de mangemorts dans le pays suivie d'une violente reprise moins d'un an plus tard. Cette période a une raison et cette raison s'appelle Harry Potter. Si tu as eu l'occasion de croisé Harry, tu as dû voir une version miniature de moi avec les yeux de Lily. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est bien qu'actuellement un garçon, Harry est née fille. Pour que tu puisses tout comprendre, revenons un peu en arrière._  
_Mes parents, Lord Fleamont et Lady Euphemia Potter, m'ont élevé dans la connaissance des traditions magiques, même si j'en ai pratiqué qu'un nombre limité dans ma vie. Si tu te souviens bien, aucune tradition magique n'est officiellement enseignée à Poudlard, même si la rumeur veut que les directeurs de Serpentard et Serdaigle s'assurent que leurs élèves soient lettrés sur le sujet (à toi de me dire si c'est vraiment le cas). En tout cas, suite à ma demande en mariage, j'ai introduit Lily aux traditions de ma famille. Tu la connais, avide de connaissance (je me demande toujours ce qu'elle faisait chez les lions au lieu d'être chez les aigles), elle s'est par la suite renseignée de manière plus globale sur les traditions magiques. Je me souviens qu'elle a trouvé déplorable le fait qu'elles ne soient pas enseignées à l'école. Nous nous sommes mariés lors d'une cérémonie hybride, mélangeant rites traditionnels magiques et moldus. Quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle s'est bien évidemment renseignée sur les différentes traditions entourant la venue au monde d'un enfant magique. Elle avait même décidé que le bébé porterait un nom ayant une référence dans ma généalogie. Je n'étais pas contre mais j'aurais bien voulu garder la tradition Evans des prénoms de fleurs pour nos filles. Mais bon, il ne faut pas lutter face à une femme enceinte. C'est ainsi que le 31 juillet 1980 est née Henriette "Harry" Lily Potter. Le prénom Henriette fait référence à mon grand-père, Henry, dont le surnom était Harry comme tu as dû t'en douter._  
_Maintenant, tu dois te demander comment, tout en restant Harry, Henriette est devenu Henry ? Alors qu'il discutait avec Lily des rituels de parrainage, Sirius a fait mention d'une ancienne tradition Black du 14e siècle. A la naissance d'un nouvel enfant, ils avaient l'habitude de réaliser un rituel pour savoir si l'enfant avait une âme-soeur. Le rituel indiquait si l'enfant avait une âme-soeur et l'état de celle-ci entre décédé, en vie et à naître. Le rituel a depuis été interdit par le Ministère depuis mais un test d'héritage complet à Gringotts peut également remplir cet office, même si pas de manière aussi précise. Le manque de précision se joue sur le fait que l'identité de l'âme-soeur n'est indiqué que si celle-ci est en vie à la date du test. Il y a néanmoins un avantage : c'est que si ton âme-soeur à naître vient également à réaliser le test, tu recevras une notification de la banque pour t'informer de la bonne nouvelle. Autrement, tu resterais dans l'ignorance de son existence vu qu'il n'y a pas de raison de faire un test d'héritage plus d'une fois dans sa vie, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles._  
_Lily trouvait la notion d'âme-soeur très romantique et m'a donc supplié de réaliser ce test sur Harry peu de temps après sa naissance. Je me suis donc procuré un parchemin d'héritage auprès des gobelins et c'est comme cela que nous avons découvert qu'Harry avait une âme-soeur prénommée Tom Elvis Jedusor et qui avait déjà effectuer un test d'héritage._  
_Comme tous parents qui se respectent, nous avons voulu en savoir plus sur celui qui avait le plus de chance de devenir notre gendre. Aucune donnée au Ministère ou à Ste-Mangouste, ce qui m'a permit de déterminer qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un ayant été élevé dans le monde moldu. En toute innocence, nous avons demandé à Albus de nous donner accès aux archives de l'école pour en découvrir plus sur lui. Ce dernier a préférer nous faire une présentation orale du dossier de l'âme-soeur de ma fille. Et nous fûmes pas ravis de ce qu'il nous appris. Tom Elvis Jedusor est le véritable nom de Voldemort. Il est né de Mérope Gaunt, une descendante de Salazar Serpentard morte en le mettant au monde après avoir été abandonné par le père de son enfant, un moldu du nom de Tom Jedusor qui sera assassiné 16 ans plus tard par son fils. Bref, Super Sang-Pur est un sang-mêlé qui a de sacrés problèmes familiaux. Une fois le choc passé et prenant un petit peu de recul, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose finalement. Après tout, peut-être que le futur couple de ma fille pourrait aider à mettre fin à la guerre. Comme les mangemorts ont disparu de la scène politique pendant un peu plus de 6 mois dès août 1980, je me dis que Voldemort a dû avoir un raisonnement qui allait dans le sens du mien._  
_Sauf que Lily n'a pas vu les choses de cette manière. Elle s'est renseigné sur les lois concernant les âme-soeurs et a vu qu'à partir du moment où l'existence du lien avait été établie auprès de toutes les personnes concernées, il était limite obligatoire pour les concernés de se marier et de fonder une famille tellement ce type de relations est respecté. Elle a alors demandé conseil auprès d'Albus pour contrer d'une manière ou d'une autre le lien car il était hors de question que, je cite, "ma fille soit pervertie par ce monstre". J'ai essayé de leur faire voir mon point de vue mais Albus a rétorqué que Tom était incapable d'aimer et que si nous ne faisions rien, nous condamnerons notre fille à être malheureuse. Je ne partageais pas leur point de vue car si on se réfère à la mythologie autour des âmes-soeurs, il est impossible de ne pas aimer son âme-soeur. Bref, j'ai pensé que Lily réagissait dans la panique._  
_Et puis un jour, en rentrant du boulot, je l'en entendu parler à Albus dans la cheminée et mon sang s'est glacé. Ils avaient convenu d'utiliser un potion interdite car référant à la magie noire pour changer le sexe d'Harry. L'argument principal d'Albus était que l'âme-soeur de Voldemort était de sexe féminin et non masculin. J'étais horrifié à l'idée que ma femme puisse vouloir changer l'identité de notre fille juste pour...je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. Je ne reconnaissais plus la femme que j'ai épousé._  
_A l'heure où je t'écris, j'observe ma fille devenue fils en train de jouer dans la nurserie. Après le changement de sexe, Albus a modifié les mémoires de toutes les personnes qui nous sont proches et qui étaient au courant de l'identité originelle d'Harry : Sirius, Remus, les Londubat, les MacKinnon... ainsi que Lily et moi. Heureusement, ma maitrise de l'occlumensie m'a permit de conserver mes souvenirs. Nous sommes actuellement caché dans un cottage de ma famille dans le village de Godric's Hollow suite à la destruction partielle du manoir Potter. Les attaques de mangemorts ont repris de plus belle. Je ne doute pas que Gringotts ait informé Voldemort de ce que Lily a fait subir Harry et je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il pense comme Albus. Que maintenant qu'elle est de sexe mâle, Harry n'est plus son âme-soeur. Et je pense qu'il a la ferme intention de venir nous tuer en guise de représailles. Je pense qu'il cherchera même à tuer Harry. Sauf qu'il ne réussira pas._  
_Car tu vois, la potion utilisée par Albus est assez répandue dans les grimoires de famille car il est arrivé que des enfants soient changés de sexe pour des raisons diverses et variés. Je l'ai donc retrouvé dans le grimoire Potter et j'ai trouvé un moyen pour trafiquer la préparation de Lily et Albus. Lors de sa maturation magique qui devra survenir dans quelques jours après l'arrivée de cette lettre, Harry redeviendra fille. Le lien d'âme-soeur entre ma fille et Voldemort est juste mis en sourdine, si je puis dire, tant qu'elle sera un garçon. Mais il est toujours là donc il sera impossible à Voldemort de tuer celle qui lui est destiné, même si elle est temporairement sous une forme incompatible._  
_C'est là que tu interviens, Severus. Je te supplie de protéger ma fille de Dumbledore. Je crains ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire s'il venait à apprendre ce que j'ai fait. ça me fait drôle d'écrire cela mais l'endroit où elle sera le plus en sécurité, c'est auprès de Voldemort ou d'un mangemort. J'ai écrit cette lettre avec de l'encre mélangée à du véritaserum que j'ai subtilisé dans le stock du département de Justice. Ainsi, ma franchise sera assurée._  
_Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire et à te demander. Je sais que je n'ai jamais rien fait de volontairement positif pour toi. Je doute que tu auras le temps de rembourser ta dette de vie envers moi d'ici que tu reçoives cette lettre donc si cela t'arrange, tu peux considérer qu'aider Harry payera la dette. C'est toi qui vois._  
_Je ne sais pas qu'elle sera la vie d'Harry après ma disparition et celle de Lily. Mais celle-ci sera bouleversée le 31 juillet 1997 quand elle redeviendra celle qu'elle aurait due être. S'il te plaît, soutiens-là pour moi._  
_James Potter_

* * *

 

Severus était perplexe face à la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains. Et le pire, c'est que même sans l'encre au véritaserum, il aurait cru feu James Potter. Après tout, il faisait partie des rares personnes qui savaient qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas mort malgré sa chute vertigineuse depuis la tour d'Astronomie. Et qu'il n'avait jamais risqué de mourir de l'attaque magique noire sur sa main gauche. En tout cas, pas après s'être remis aux bons soins de Severus.  
Il découvrait tout un nouvel aspect manipulateur chez son ancien mentor qu'il n'appréciait guère. Heureusement pour James Potter, il avait fait un voeu magique de protéger Harry coûte que coûte et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'y déroger aujourd'hui. En regardant son calendrier, Severus réalisa que le calendrier était déjà au 25 juillet. Il lui restait exactement 5 jours pour récupérer Harry chez sa famille moldu au nez et à la barbe des membres de l'Ordre avant que ceux-ci ne transfèrent le jeune homme (jeune femme ? Il commençait déjà à confondre citrouilles et potirons) vers la résidence Weasley dans la nuit du 30 au 31.  
Il allait falloir qu'il planifie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme expliqué, il s'agira d'un Tomarry. L'histoire suivra :  
> 1\. L'adaptation d'Harry dans son nouveau corps  
> 2\. L'évolution de sa relation avec Tom  
> 3\. L'impact de la disparition d'Harry pour l'Ordre du Phoenix car comme vous vous en doutez, Severus va récupérer notre héros/héroïne avant le transfert initialement prévu. Cette partie peut être divisée en 2 : Albus et ceux qui sont au courant de sa survie et le reste.


	6. Moi, une princesse ?

Alors ce chapitre sera purement descriptif et je vais parler de ce qui est en réalité ma première fanfic, commencée à 12-13 ans et qui concernait la célèbre saga de Meg Cabot _Journal d'une Princesse_.

A l'époque, j'avais une passion pour l'histoire et principalement les monarchies. Pour vous dire à quel point : j'ai plusieurs arbres généalogiques des rois de France dans ma chambre, je peux vous donner les noms de toutes les épouses de rois de France à partir de Charles VIII sans me tromper, idem pour ce qui est advenu des enfants de Catherine et de Marie de Médicis. Autant vous dire que je suis une téléspectatrice assidue de _Secrets d'Histoire_ et de _Sous les jupons de l'histoire_. J'en suis venu à me renseigner sur les monarchies encore en place en Europe aujourd'hui, leur lien de parenté etc. Depuis, je suis régulièrement 2 blogs assez sérieux en la matière.

Suite à mes recherches, je me suis rendue compte que Meg Cabot s'était plus ou moins inspirée d'éléments réels (Monaco). Elle a également rajouté des éléments un peu plus sensationnels mais j'étais déjà une lectrice critique et je me suis bien rendu compte que certains éléments n'étaient pas réalistes. Je n'en ferais pas liste ici mais disons que je suis partie avec mon fichier Word pour réécrire toute la saga (à l'époque 7 tomes) pour la rendre plus réaliste, tout en combinant des éléments du 1er film (la principauté de Génovia devient le royaume de Génovie, dont la capitale est Genovia, entre autres chose). Au fil de mes lectures, j'ai rajouté en filigrane un crossover avec _The Calypso Chronicles_ de Tyne O'Connell, dont je reprenais l'intrigue avec de nouveaux personnages, mais très minime (une autre idée de fanfic).

Donc j'avais réécris les 7ers tomes à ma sauce et avec des personnages supplémentaires. Puis les tomes 8 à 10 sont sortis et j'étais tout sauf satisfaite avec l'intrigue. Donc dans mon plan de réécriture, j'ai zappé les tomes 9 et 10 puis j'ai carrément propulsé Mia à la fac au moment où Michael revient. Et je me suis arrêtée là, par manque d'imagination. J'avais des idées globales mais je n'arrivais pas à les connecter les unes avec les autres. Depuis, Meg Cabot nous a honoré avec 3 autres livres, bientôt 4, même si seul un seul est centrée sur Mia. Je vais les lire (une fois que j'aurais décidé si je les achète en Kindle ou en papier) et peut-être que mon imagination reviendra, que je reverrais mes plans ou que je laisserais tout tomber. On verra bien.

* * *

 En attendant, voici le plan tel qu'il est actuellement, je suis susceptible d'actualiser car j'écris de mémoire. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas regarder ce que j'ai écrit sur le sujet.

De manière globale, je dépeins une Mia qui accepte beaucoup plus son statut de princesse que dans les livres (je commençais à en avoir marre et à vouloir lui mettre des baffes) tout en la laissant assez gaffeuse. Elle se rend néanmoins compte assez vite que Clarisse et Lilly sont assez manipulatrices, mais elle sera plus réceptive à la manipulation de sa grand-mère (qu'elle estimera au final nécessaire) que celle de sa BFF.

 _ **Tome 1 :**_ Je ne change pas grand chose hormis le fait que Mia n'est pas une enfant illégitime sortie de derrière les fagots mais une enfant légitime qui a été élevée par sa mère pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie normale. Le cancer de son père force en fait sa famille à lui révéler plus tôt que prévu la vérité concernant son identité. A la fin, Mia soupçonne qu'il y a plus derrière le divorce de ses parents que juste sa mère ne supportant pas la pression d'être reine de Genovie. 

 _ **Tome 2 :**_ pas de grand changement ici non plus sauf que Philippe n'aide pas Helen et Franck à échapper au mariage organisé par Clarisse: ils le font tout seuls et cela qui agace les Renaldo. Mia en apprend plus sur le divorce de ses parents.

 _ **Tome 3 :**_ je crois que j'ai rien changé pour ce tome.

 _ **Tome 4 :**_ Mia s'épanouit plus durant ses vacances que dans le livre, grâce à la présence de divers personnages personnels. De plus, elle n'arrive pas à partir plus tôt du bal Trevianni. L'article qui sortira sur la soirée amènera Michael à faire preuve de jalousie.

 _ **Tome 4 1/2 :** _ je sais que je l'ai lu mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je suis pas sûre de l'avoir intégré dans mon plan.

 _ **Tome 5 :**_  je change les circonstances autour de la grève des serveurs même si le caniche de Clarisse est toujours de la partie. Première dispute dans le couple Mia/Michael.

 _ **Tome 6 :**_ comme le T3.

 _ **Tome 6 1/2 :**_ Lilly mets le bazar durant son séjour au palais sauf que Mia ne reste pas autant passive et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Michael, pour une raison inconnue de Mia, fait l'autruche sur le comportement de sa sœur.

 _ **Tome 7 :**_ un OMC introduit dans le T4 arrive au lycée de Mia et prend la place de JP et là, je commence à diverger de plus en plus du canon. L'OMC aide également Mia concernant trouver des information concernant le divorce de ses parents.

 _ **Tome 7 1/2 :**_ je crois que je l'ai inclus mais je ne sais plus ce que j'ai fait avec.

 _ **Tome 7 3/4 :** _ pas inclus.

 _ **Tome 8 :**_ Mia est un peu moins émotionnel face à la décision de Michael mais la fête de départ de départ de ce dernier amène des révalations désagréables pour notre princesse.

 _ **Tome 9 et suivants :**_  Pure création personnelle. Mia et companie entrent à l'université. Michael revient du Japon et tente de reconquérir sa princesse, qui est toujours avec OMC. Différents évènements poussent Mia a finir son cursus universitaire en France puis à s'installer en Génovie pour être princesse à temps plein. Michael ne désespère pas de la reconquérir, y compris quand il est annoncé que Mia va épouser mon personnage original.

 


	7. Le rituel du parrain

Quand Lily annonça sa grossesse, ce fut une grande joie pour la famille. Elle se plongea à corps perdu dans la recherche des traditions magiques entourant la naissance et les premiers mois d’un enfant. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas trouver de référence à un équivalent des parrains et marraines moldus. Quand elle en fit la mention à son mari, celui-ci déclara rapidement qu’il y avait bien un rituel mais que son usage était très rare depuis déjà 2 ou 3 siècles. Il n’ajouta pas plus, malgré le fait que sa femme joua de ses charmes pour qu’il lui indique où trouver ce rituel. Finalement, Lily trouva la formule du rituel dans un vieux livre tout poussiéreux du fond de la bibliothèque Potter. Quand elle le lut, elle le trouva très simple et fut étonnée que son utilisation ne soit pas plus récurrente. Elle décida de l’inscrire dans son carnet de préparation à la grossesse.

Le 31 juillet 1980, quand Lily mit au monde l’Honorable Harold James Potter, plus connu sous le nom d’Harry, et qu’elle fut entouré de toutes les personnes qui comptaient à leurs yeux, elle décida intérieurement que Sirius serait le parrain de son fils. Avec un peu de chance, se savoir comme référence d’un enfant l’amènerait peut-être à se responsabiliser. Elle n’avait rien contre Remus mais Sirius était un Lord, il avait besoin d’un héritier et ce n’était pas en batifolant avec le même sexe que cela risquait d’arriver. Ce jour-là, Lily ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle était encore ignorante des coutumes et possibilités du monde magique.

Environ 2 mois après la naissance d’Harry, Lily se décida à lancer le rituel du parrain. Elle le regarda de nouveau dans son carnet. Il pouvait être jeter par un seul des parents et le parrain ou la marraine n’avait même pas besoin d’être présent. Il fallait juste le filleul. Aussi, Lily effectua le très court rituel au-dessus d’un Harry dormant dans son berceau.

_Moi, Lily Marie Evans, choisi Sirius Orion Black comme parrain de mon fils Harold James Potter._

_Avec ma bénédiction, qu’il le guide._

Une force magique traversa Lily et tout le manoir, au point de réveiller Harry. Tandis qu’elle consolait son fils, Lily entendit des bruits dans l’escalier. Se tournant vers la porte de nurcerie, elle aperçu sa belle-mère.

\- Lily, avez-vous senti cette secousse magique ?  
\- Oui, Euphemia. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Juste un petit rituel de protection.  
\- Oh, vraiment ? demanda la matriarche avec enthousiasme. Lequel ? Il doit être tout sauf petit vu la secousse qui a parcourt le manoir.  
\- Le rituel du parrain.  
\- Non, comment… pourquoi…Qui avait vous choisit ? demanda-t-elle soudainement effrayée  
\- Sirius, bien évidemment. Il est le meilleur ami de James et comme un frère.  
\- Oh par Mordred… fit Euphemia avant de partir précipitamment.

Lily ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa belle-mère mais ne s’en formalisa pas plus. La sorcière avait déjà un certain âge et la dragoncelle avait laissé quelques séquelles importantes. Elle était étonnée qu’elle puisse encore marcher aussi vite.

Même si elle n’était plus la Lady en titre, Euphemia gardait tout de même quelques pouvoirs sur la famille en tant que douairière. L’un d’entre eux était la possibilité de convoquer des réunions de famille. Et c’est ce qu’elle fit en quittant la chambre de son petit-fils. Elle se précipita dans son bureau et convoqua tout le monde sauf Lily pour une réunion chez Charlus et Dorea. Il valait mieux que la réunion n’ait pas lieu au Manoir.

* * *

James se demanda pourquoi sa mère avait convoqué une réunion de famille. Même si elle en avait le droit, il était coutume que la douairière informe le chef de famille au préalable de son désir voir qu’elle le laisse faire la convocation, qui aurait plus de poids. Sauf à ce que la douairière souhaite parler du Lord en question. Mais vu qu’il était présent, ce ne pouvait être le cas.

  * Maman, pourquoi as-tu convoqué une réunion de famille ? D’ailleurs, où est Lily ?
  * C’est justement d’elle dont je souhaite parler. Elle a réalisé ce qu’elle a elle-même catégorisé comme un rituel de protection plus tôt dans la journée dont la force magique s’est ressenti dans tous le manoir.
  * Tu sais très bien que Lily teste de nombreux sortilèges. Il fallait bien qu’elle tombe un jour au l’autre sur un rituel un peu trop puissant pour les protections de la chambre de rituel.
  * Justement, elle ne l’a pas jeté dans la chambre de rituel mais dans la chambre d’Harry…
  * Dans la chambre du bébé ? demanda Sibylla.
  * Je ne connais pas rituel de protection qui peuvent se faire sans la protection d’une chambre de rituel, commenta Dorea.
  * En effet, il n’y en a pas, affirma Euphemia. Mais il y a bien un rituel qui peuvent être réalisé hors chambre ritualistique. Sauf que ce n’est pas un rituel de protection comme Lily le pense. Le rituel du parrain.
  * Oh c’est pas vrai… réussi à dire Léopold.
  * Mais comment elle a pu penser que c’était un sortilège de protection ? s’exclama Charlus
  * Parce que dans certaines traditions moldues, les parrains et marraines sont censés s’occuper de leur filleul si ses parents ne peuvent plus le faire, fit James d’une voix plate
  * Elle ne t’avait jamais parlé de ce projet ? D’ailleurs comment elle a mis la main dessus ? demanda Sibylla
  * Je suis sûre qu’il y a un vieux tome quelque part dans la bibliothèque avec la formule dedans…Pendant la grossesse, elle m’a parlé de ce concept moldu et m’a demandé s’il y avait une telle tradition chez nous. Je lui ai dit qu’elle n’était plus d’usage depuis quasi 300 ans. Elle a voulu en savoir plus sur le pourquoi de la non-utilisation du rituel mais je n’ai rien dit. J’ai cru qu’elle en resterait là. J’aurais dû lui dire dès le début.
  * Il est trop tard pour revenir dessus, déclara Dorea. Je suis tout de même étonnée qu’elle se soit contentée du titre du rituel et qu’elle n’est pas lu plus dessus. Les moldus sont beaucoup moins ouverts que nous concernant l’orientation sexuelle donc j’ai du mal à croire qu’elle ait acter cette vieille formule en connaissance de cause.
  * Il va falloir que tu parles à ta femme, cousin. D’ailleurs, elle a choisi qui ?
  * Sirius, déclara Euphemia
  * Et merde… Remus va pas aimer.



* * *

Une fois de retour au Manoir, James demanda à un elfe de dire à Lily qu’il voulait lui parler dans son bureau. Quand cette dernière arriva, une question non formulée sur le visage, James souffla et l’invita à s’asseoir.

\- Lily chérie. Ma mère m’a dit que tu avais utilisé le rituel du parrain aujourd’hui.

\- Oui, c’est le cas.

\- Tu avais lu ce que le rituel impliquait ?

\- Non, je me suis dit que le rôle du parrain magique serait similaire à ce que son rôle dans le monde moldu.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j’aurais dû te dire à ce sujet quand tu m’en as parlé…

Et James raconta l’utilité du rituel du parrain à sa femme.

Le rôle des parents était d’inculquer des valeurs et une ligne de conduite à leurs enfants. Celui du parrain et de la marraine dans le monde magique était de leur apprendre ce qui n’était pas éthiquement et moralement permis pour les parents de faire soit leur apprendre à circonvenir les valeurs ou à dévier de la ligne de conduite. En gros, jouer sur les failles de l’éducation parentale. Et une composante majeure était l’initiation sexuelle. Le parrain devait s’occuper d’initier son filleul aux plaisirs de la chair, de la manière qui lui semblait la meilleure. Cela allait du parrain qui déflorait personnellement son filleul à l’organisation d’une défloraison par des professionnels, en passant par donner des ouvrages éducations et/ou pornographiques sur le sujet.

Cependant, le rituel avec une caractéristique majeure dont les différentes implications furent en grande partie responsable de l’abandon du rituel : il déterminait l’orientation sexuelle du filleul au profit du sexe de son parrain ou de sa marraine. Ce qui voulait dire qu’Harry serait… est gay.

Quand James eu finit son explication, Lily hurla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire se passerait dans un AU où Voldemort n'existe pas. Donc pas mal de personnages en vie.  
> Comme vous vous en doutez, Lily ne va pas bien réagir à la véritable utilité du rituel qu'elle a jeté. L'histoire va explorer comment le sortilège affectera Harry, Sirius et Remus, le compagnon alpha loup-garou de Sirius.


	8. Bébés de Walpurgis

Lord Voldemort était assis sur son trône, dans la salle principale du manoir Jedusor, et inspectait du regard ses troupes. Ses bien maigres troupes. A peine une soixantaine de personnes. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il y a 20 ans, il avait plus du triple ! En repassant en revue le nom de ses mangemorts (du moins, ceux qui valait un minimum la peine d’être retenu), Voldemort constata que sa guerre mais aussi certaines traditions sang-purs avaient eu raison de ses troupes.

Avery, père et fils. Senior, 70 ans, un ancien camarade de classe mais les rhumatismes ne le laissaient guère apte à autre chose que la politique. Junior, 36 ans, enfant unique, oubliator au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Célibataire sans enfant, aucune relation sérieuse à l’horizon bien que son père songeait à le faire épouser une sorcière slave.

Regulus Black, mort célibataire et sans enfant à 18 ans tout juste. Pas mieux pour Wilkes et Rosier Jr, dont le père était dans un état similaire à Avery Sr.

Les jumeaux Carrow donnaient dans l’inceste et le résultat (si résultat il y a) ne serait pas des plus plaisants ni des plus utiles. Heureusement, leur frère cadet, partisan passif, avait des jumelles qu’il élevait avec les bonnes valeurs. Et les bonnes mœurs.

Crabbe avait un fils unique, encore plus stupide que son paternel. A en croire Severus et le fils de Lucius, il pensait vraiment que les bébés se faisaient à l’aide d’un chaudron et d’une baguette. Idem pour Goyle, dont le fils était un chouilla plus intelligent : pour lui, les bébés se font dans un chaudron appartenant à la mère avec l’aide de la baguette du père.

Barty Croupton Jr, mort célibataire et sans enfant en plein cœur de la trentaine. De toute façon, ce n’était pas à Azkaban ou sous la surveillance de son père qu’il aurait pu changer la situation.

Pareillement, Antonin Dolohov, ainsi que Bellatrix, son époux et son beau-frère ainsi qu’Augustus Rockwood concernant le séjour en prison. Il était tout de même assez étonnant que les familles Black et Lestrange n’aient pas fait pression pour qu’elle mette au monde un héritier avant de se lancer à cœur perdu dans la lutte… A méditer.

Il se demandait encore comment Mulciber Père avait réussi à se marier et à procréer, de fait, il n’était pas étonné que le fils soit toujours célibataire.

Le cas de Lucius Malfoy était assez surprenant. Son mariage arrangé avec Narcissa Black s’était rapidement transformé en mariage d’amour et pourtant, ils n’avaient que l’héritier réglementaire. Il aurait cru qu’Abraxas aurait souhaiter plus de petits-enfants.

Selwyn, Travers, Yaxley avaient des postes importants au Ministère mais apparemment, la réussite n’était plus ce qu’elle était vu qu’ils étaient tous célibataires. En même temps, avec la fameuse Dolores Ombrage comme cousine, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Selwyn avait des difficultés à trouver chaussure à son pied. Il fallait d’ailleurs qu’il fasse quelque chose à propos de cette dernière.

Quant à Thadeus Nott, Severus Rogue et Walden McNair, ils avaient tous trois des circonstances atténuantes.

Voldemort repensa alors à Karkaroff et ricana intérieurement en pensant que le traite avait été trop occupé à vouloir protéger ses arrières grâces aux familles de ses élèves pour prendre le temps de procréer. Pas que cela aurait servi à grand-chose.

Mais revenons à l’étendue des troupes. En admettant que chaque enfant reprenne la place occupée bien souvent par le père… Il serait obligé de fusionner son premier et son deuxième cercle d’ici 10 ans. Au-delà des décès causés par la guerre, les sang-purs semblaient être eux-mêmes à l’origine du déséquilibre entre leur nombre et celui des nés-moldus. Le nombre de ses soutiens était beaucoup plus important que celui de ses troupes et il n’avait un réel contrôle que sur ces dernières. Mais toute décision sur ses troupes influencerait ses soutiens…

Voldemort se leva et le silence se fit.

\- Mes amis… Je me rends compte que notre nombre diminue. Certes, nous avons subi des pertes dans notre lutte. Mais cela n’explique pas tout. Nous parlons de ne pas être submergé par les sang-de-bourbe et autres traites à leur sang qui refusent notre culture. Notre héritage. Mais je vois que nous nous laissons submergés par ces mêmes personnes. Et comment ? En les laissant avoir une descendance plus importance. Expliquez-moi comment, vous qui venaient pour la plupart des hautes sphères de notre communauté, dont la situation sociale n’est plus à refaire, ne mettez au monde qu’un seul héritier alors que vous pourriez en élever des dizaines ? Alors qu’au même moment, des traites comme les Weasley se reproduisent plus vite que des rongeurs alors qu’ils n’ont pas les moyens d’éduquer correctement leur progéniture ! C’est pour cela que j’ai une nouvelle mission pour vous, mes amis : reproduisez-vous ! Ceux d’entre vous qui êtes mariés et encore jeunes, engrossez vos femmes et compagnons. Quant aux célibataires d’entre vous, je suis sûr que nous vous trouverons des partenaires dignes de vous très prochainement !

Les troupes hurlèrent et applaudirent de tout cœur. Pour une fois que d’avoir une majorité d’idiots sans cervelle sous ses ordres se révélait avantageux.

\- Bellatrix et Rabastan se chargeront de lister tout ceux d’entre vous en manque de partenaire ou rencontrant diverses difficultés. Lucius, Severus, suivez-moi.

Une fois assis derrière son bureau, Voldemort invita ses deux meilleurs éléments à s’asseoir à leur tour.

\- J’ai une mission secondaire à vous confier à tous les deux. Je veux que vous me trouviez quelqu’un digne d’être mon conjoint et de porter mes héritiers.  
\- Mon Seigneur ? demandèrent les deux hommes  
\- Ce qui s’est passé chez les Potter est… toujours d’actualité. Je préférerais éviter une répétition de l’éparpillement survenu en 1981. Je pense que l’existence d’un héritier réglerait le problème. Partiellement, du moins.  
\- Mon Seigneur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je doute être en position de vous aider sur le sujet, répondi humblement Severus  
\- Oh que si, mon cher Severus. Lucius, avec sa position en société, est capable d’entrer en contact avec de potentiels partenaires, qu’ils soient Britanniques ou étrangers. Mais toi, Severus, tu es à Poudlard. Tu observes les futures générations et peut déceler des potentiels auxquels Lucius ne songerait pas. Certes, je préférais que ton choix se porte sur des élèves dont la fin de la scolarité approche. Le but de la manœuvre est pour moi d’avoir un héritier le plus tôt possible. Mais si jamais la perle rare s’avère être une jeune recrue de 1re année, je prendrais mon mal en patience ou aurait recours à une solution d’attente.  
\- Bien, mon Seigneur. Quand attendez-vous un premier retour ?  
\- Contrairement à la bande d’idiot qui se trouvait dans la grande salle tout à l’heure, je ne peux pas épouser n’importe qui. Présentez-moi une première liste dans disons… trois mois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'imagine l'histoire en deux parties : dans la première, nous suivrons plusieurs mangemorts dans leur quête de répondre au nouvel ordre de Voldemort. La 2e sera consacrée à la personne choisie par Voldemort pour être à ses côtés.


	9. Se trouver en chanson

Dans l’espoir de contrer les actions de Voldemort, Fudge fait instaurer une loi d’union sencée coupler des personnes en fonction de leur opinion idéologiques (les contraires s’attirent) et Albus en profite pour coupler Harry avec Ginny et Hermione avec Ron. 2 semaines après l’annonce des couples. Une lettre magique est lue dans tous les hauts lieu magique et parle du fait que les gens seront poussés à chanter des chansons qui révéleront leur vraie nature etc jusqu’à ce que la loi d’union soir annulée.

* * *

 

Idée complètement délirante où mes playlist de favoris sur iTunes et Spotify servent de fils conducteur. Je vous donne ici la liste des chansons et des personnages qui y sont associés. Comme cela, vous pourrez aller les écouter pour voir les idées et sentiments qui doivent transpercer.

Roméo & Juliette – Vérone (lettre)

Sting - Englishman in NY : Harry, Hermione, frères Creevey (et autres nés-moldu important)

Somebody I used to know : Justin

Queen - I want to break free: Harry

Jacques a dit: Seamus, Tracy

Stromae - Papaoutai: Dean

Calogero - La bourgeoisie des sentiments : Percy, Narcissa

Jason Derulo - Talk dirty : Blaise

Elton John - I’m still standing : Neville, Luna / Voldemort

Lemon tree : Severus

Marilyn Manson - Sweet dreams : Théodore

Britney Spears - Piece of me: Harry, Drago

Zazie & Axel Baer - A ma place : soeurs Greengrass

Blue & Elton John - Sorry seems to be the hardest word : Severus, Dumbledore, Cho, Marietta

Ellie Goulding - Burn : Sirius, Remus

Les lépidoptères : Luna

Milkshake: Ginny, Lavender

Pull up to mi bumper : Ginny

Louise - Jungle : Luna, Théodore, Hermione, Harry

Marc Lavoine - Elle a les yeux revolver : Albus

Indochine - L’Aventurier : l’AD et l’Ordre du Phoenix

Robbie Villiams - Supreme : Arthur

You’re my heart, you’re my soul : Voldemort, Harry

Linkin Park & Jay-Z - Numb/Encore : Harry, Luna, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle

Kanye West - Power : Voldemort, Lucius, Cornelius (Bellatrix, Alecto & Narcissa en choeur)

Kanye West - Heartless : Rodolphus, Rabastan

Calogero - Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer : Drago, Justin, Dean

Maître Gims - Sapés comme jamais : Battle Harry/Twin vs Drago/Blaise/Théo

Selena Gomez - Same Old love : Astoria, Pansy, jumelle Patil, Cho

Rihanna & Calvin Harris - This is what you came for : Ginny, Molly

Jennifer Lopez - Ain’t your mama : Hermione à Ron

Cindy Lauper - Girls Just want have fun : Ginny, Lavande, Daphné, Astoria

Robbie Williams - Party like a Russian : Drago, Lucius

Soprano - En feu : Sirius, jumeaux Weasley, Blaise

Lost on you : Severus (à propos de Lily et de James)

Kanye West - Flashing Light : à propos de Ginny

Ed Sheeran - Shape of you : Neville & Luna (chanson provoquée), Harry et Hermione puis tous les gryffondor et Serdaigle en chœur

One Republic - Apologize : Voldemort à ses troupes, Harry au nom de Dumbledore

Coolio - Gansta’s Paradise : Mangemort vs Ordre du Phoenix

Fatal Bazooka - J’aime trop ton boule : Ron à Hermione puis à Goyle

David Guetta & Nicky Minaj - Hey Mama : Ginny

Jason Derulo - Swalla : Lucius, Blaise

Despacito : Fenrir à Lucius, Théodore à Hermione, Albus à Minerva

Empire - Good enough : Ron, Weasley Twin

Sucker for Pain : Harry, Severus

Adele - Skyfall : Albus

Amaury Vasili - Sognu : Harry (à la découverte qu’il est un horcruxe)

Anatacia - Paid my dues : Severus, Sirius

Backstreet boys - Incomplete : Voldemort à ses horcruxes

Britney Spears - Womanizer : l’école à Blaise

Britney Spears -Toxic : Bellatrix à Voldemort

Medley Like a boy de Ciari/Do it like a Dude de Jessie J: Daphné, Pansy, Twin Patil

Jean-Jacques Goldman - Envole-moi : Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George à Ron, Ginny

Kardinal Offishall - Dangerous : Rodolphus, Lucius, Sirius, Voldemort à propos de Bellatrix dans sa jeunesse

KRYS - Dangereuse : Blaise à propos d’Hannah Abbott

L5 - Toutes les femmes de ta vie : Hannah Abbott à Blaise

Chanson des Jumelles/Demoiselles de Rochefort : Weasley Twin

Nelly Furtado & Timbaland - Promiscuous : toutes les filles de l’écoles aux gars

Skins - Renaissance : Voldemort, Harry, Severus

Moulin Rouge - El tango de Roxanne : Arthur, Crabbe à propos de Ginny

50 cent & Olivia - Candy Shop : battle Blaise/Ginny

Empire - Bad Girl : Ginny

Le Rouge et le Noir - Ecouter son cœur : Harry à Albus et Fudge lors d’une dispute sur son destin

Le Rouge et le Noir - Sans elles : Blaise

Roméo & Juliette - Les Rois du Monde : Harry, Drago qui font la paix

Le Roi Soleil - Être à la hauteur : Harry, Albus, Severus

Le Roi Soleil - Pour arriver à moi : Harry à toute l’école

Le Roi Soleil - La Vie Passe : Albus, Minerva

Le Roi Soleil - J’en Appelle : Ginny et Molly faisant un filtre d’amour


End file.
